


Nightmare on the Sea

by orphan_account



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bad Guy Pitch, M/M, Merman!Jack, Pirate!Pitch, Rape/Coercion/dubious sex, Sex Slave, merman to human transformations, this is actually quite horrible whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Famous pirate, dubbed the Boogeyman from his crew, is trying to make his latest quick-profit by fishing in the Arctic. However, this time, his net brings up more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Jack

**Author's Note:**

> I like pirates okay?  
> and yes Pitch is still a bad guy  
> just a cunning bad guy, as you might see later on. Depends on what my fingers write
> 
> Oh and don't count on frequent updates okay? I already posted and deleted this chapter once =^= I lose and gain inspiration like a heartbeat. "OTL Sorryyyyy
> 
> [edit thing] ok there's so many mistakes in this and I sort of regret it, but unless I get any complaints, I think I'll leave it up (until I get really sick of it)

On the dark, cold waters of the Arctic, the SS Nightmare’s crew readied the deck for the new haul of profit—a type of fish that was abundant in these parts, and was very expensive in Europe and America. Men scurried about, putting the large net in place before they threw it over the side, into the deep ocean.

“There they are! Be ready to pull!”

A horn sounded and a crane lifted the heavy, filled net that was bursting with wiggling greenlings, cod, and a few others mixed in. The net was dumped onto the deck, the men leaving the fish to asphyxiate before putting them into barrels.

“....What’s that?” a burly man held up his hand. Everyone stopped and turned to look at where the man pointed next. The men caught sight of silvery, icy-blue scales that were wiggling slightly.

“Just another fish,” one of the higher ups told him. “It’s just taking longer than usual.”

“Yeah, longer is right—look.” The ends of the tail had just risen up—the tail was a good three feet.

“....What the..?” The second man walked over to it, spear in hand. He reached out with a steady hand, ready to stake the thing, when a body suddenly jumped up out of the fish.

Men fell back and exclaimed in surprise as a pale boy quickly, and awkwardly, jumped his way to the side of the ship.

“G-get him!”

Two men jumped the lad, bringing him off the ground, along with his three-foot, silvery fish tail.

“Let go!” he struggled, lashing out with fists and fins. He screamed, managing to punch a sailor’s eye. He was struck back, his cheek stinging.

“Calm down, boy!” another man, thinner but taller than the rest, soothed. “We won’t hurt you. Just stop fighting first.”

The white-haired boy strained for another minute, but with more smooth coaxing, settled down.

“...Drop his tail,” the red-headed negotiator told his crewmate. “...There. Is that better?”

The merboy jerked a bit at the man holding his arms back (who was also holding him up), but nodded.

“...Thank you.”

“You’re welcome... What’s your name, boy?”

The merboy just stared. It was blatantly obvious he didn’t trust the crew as much as he could throw them.

“...right...” The redhead sighed, taking a moment to think. He knew the captain would want to see this... strange boy. Of course, he couldn’t be sorted into barrels and shipped off—either the captain would sell him to a special business the man always had on call, or take him on the next voyage the boys would take after they got paid.

In Swedish, the redhead muttered, “Take him to the Captain” to the man holding the boy’s arms. In English, he told the boy, “We’ll take you to someone who’ll sort this all out. Alright?”

“I want to go home!” the boy spat, wiggling his torso a bit. “My family will miss me!”

The redhead ignored him, and jerked his head towards the captain’s quarters.

“Go on. The Boogeyman would hate it if we kept this from him too long,” he spoke again in Swedish. He walked with the crewmates helping bring the boy to the captain, talking to the boy to keep him calm.

“Here we are,” he announced, stopping in front of the noble wooden door. He rapped on the oak with his wrist three times. “Captain? We ask permission to enter. We found something you might like.”

There was a pause, before a smooth, differently-accented voice was heard. “Come in.”

The redhead opened the door, standing back so the Englishman could see the boy they brought over. Golden-hazel eyes looked the boy over carefully.

“...Bring him in,” the man said, motioning to the large bed next to him. “Set him down. Then _leave._ ”

The crewmates shuddered slightly at the piercing glare. They hurried to drop the confused, slightly worried merboy on the soft bed.

“..What’s going on...?” The crewmates left before he got an answer. The boy held himself up by his arms; his tail was gracefully laid out in front of him and pulled in to a small curve. It twitched uncomfortably under the steady, greedy gaze of the tall, black-haired man. Golden eyes slowly made their way up to meet blue orbs.

“...What do they call you?”

There was silence.

“ _What...do they... call you?_ ” the captain asked again, painfully emphasizing each syllable.

Icy blue eyes strayed, mistrusting the man in front of him.

“...Fine, then,” the pirate sighed. “They call me the Boogeyman. But you can call me Pitch, if you’d like.”

Again, there was silence.

“Would you rather me make up a name for you? Or just call you something demeaning? ...I think ‘pet’ fits rather nicely, don’t you agree?”

A pale chest rose and fell in a heavy sigh.

“...Jack,” a small whisper said.

“Jack? ...I like it.”

Jack looked up at the man, still untrusting, though a small blush now dusted across sculpted cheekbones.

“...Thank you.”

Pitch Black, famous pirate and excellent fisherman, walked a bit closer. He pointedly looked at Jack’s tail, trying to redirect the conversation to the boy’s unique body.

“You’re a merman?”

“..Yes.”

“Are you a siren of sorts? Or just a regular merman?”

Jack rolled his shoulders a bit, shifting his position.

“I don’t have ‘seducing powers’, if that’s what you’re asking, _Pitch_.”

“...I see,” Pitch sighed. He pondered about what to do with the boy, only realizing how uncomfortable Jack was minutes later.

“...I’m not mean,” the Brit assured with a charming smile.

“Your crew seems to think so.”

A low chuckle, warm—but icy at the same time—came deep from Pitch’s throat. Jack stared at him, waiting for his rebuttal. The captain walked to his desk to pick up a photo frame, looking at it for a moment before handing it over to the boy.

“That’s my father. Kozmotis; I was named after him.”

Jack looked at the photo. He was in an outfit similar to the one Pitch was wearing, though his father’s was more glamorous and made-up than Pitch’s was.

“...Kozmotis? I thought your name was Pitch.”

“Pitch is a nickname; Kozmotis Pitchiner. Though, the crew has called me Pitch Black ever since I was young.”

A questioning stare urged Pitch to continue.

With a dry laugh, he told the short story. “I was always on the ship with my father when I was younger. One day, I got ink all over my hands and face, and walked around with black handprints and tissues.”

 Soft laughter caused a smile to tug at the taller man’s thin lips. Jack’s hand was over his mouth, his shoulders trembling as he tried not to laugh too loud.

“Go ahead,” the pirate rolled his eyes good-heartedly. “It’s alright. It is quite funny.”

“Funny? It’s hilarious! Why didn’t you clean it off?” A shrug and a lopsided smile sent Jack into further fits of laughter.

“...Anyway,” Pitch interrupted Jack’s fit, “we’re to dock in France within the next week. Would you like to stay in France, or come with us?”

Jack’s expression fell. “...Can I not go home?”

“...I’m afraid not.”

Jack’s jaded glare returned to his thin face. “Why not?” he asked sharply.

Pitch let Jack's worry sink in, adding to the panic in the icy eyes with a slightly sinister smirk, and a more sinister chuckle.

“Why, Jack, my dear... Didn’t you realize?” The chuckle stopped abruptly, the smile dropping to show a serious, dark gaze. “...You’re my prisoner.”


	2. Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack realizes his situation. He doesn't exactly like it.

Jack’s skin prickled, making him shiver involuntarily. His throat tightened and his lips curved down.

“...What do you mean, ‘prisoner’?” he asked defensively. “Since when?”

Pitch’s smirk remained as it was, the same devious aura emitting from his body.

“Since you came on my ship,” he crooned. “Jacky, my boy, I cannot just let anybody board. My crew is of the best men, though few. It’s very expensive to board people, you know.... except for prisoners. Prisoners get the leftover food, hand-me-down clothing, uncomfortable rooms...”

Jack’s eyes widened a bit. The captain could almost smell his fear.

“...Don’t worry, though, Jacky. You’ll be staying with me. Sadly, there’s no bed left, so you’ll be sleeping on the floor.”

“...I need to stay wet...” The silvery tail twitched.

Pitch’s thin eyebrow arched. He looked over the smaller body for a moment. The bed under the boy was damp; probably from the water that was still on the tail when he was dragged in. But the tail itself looked dry on the top.

“...Is that so?...What’ll happen if you’re not?” he asked seamlessly, slowly stepping closer to him.

Blue eyes looked nervous, pale shoulders shifting uncomfortably and trying to back up.

“...I’ll get sick,” he lied obviously. The pirate made a doubting expression before reaching out to grab the boy’s arm.

“What are you—!” Jack pulled back at his arm to no avail. Pitch threw him off the bed, sticking him flat on his back. He placed a thick boot on his chest roughly, and pressed. Limbs flailed and punched and a long tail lashed out and wriggled violently.

“Let go!” the Arctican shouted, his soft skin chafing against the scarred wooden floor. The boot pressed harder, the heel digging into his ribs.

Jack’s struggles became weak, and Pitch looked over his body again. The tail was the first to go limp, though his arms and torso were still thrashing under him. His gaze fixed upon the tail.

Jack whimpered and bucked his hips, everything below them starting to go numb. His back arched and his eyelids fluttered, his mouth open in a silent yelp.

Golden eyes widened as the far fins split. His hand cautiously reached for the canteen of water behind him, in case it was needed, though he didn’t grab it just yet.

Scales twitched visibly before slowly retracting into the silvery skin. As the fin split, the cut reached the tail and began to separate the body part into two even pieces.

Jack’s entire body went limp, spasming every so often. Pitch lifted his boot, stepping back to watch the rest of the show.

The tail was soon split nearly all the way to Jack’s human flesh. It stopped about 6 inches below his navel. The last of the scales dug themselves back into the slimy fish flesh. It took a few moments for the fins to retract as well, but as soon as they were hidden from eyesight, the blue slowly turned into a pale, pinkish color to match Jack’s upper half.

Pitch’s lips slowly curled into a smile as it all slowly came together. After a moment, he was staring a young human, completely naked at his feet. His legs were thin, and well shaped. They fit along with the rest of his slim frame perfectly.

“...My, my, my...”he chuckled, hungry eyes devouring the sight before them. Jack’s head was lolled and relaxed against the floor, his chest rising and falling desperately, trying to regain his breath.

“You can turn human? I’ve heard about ones like you... But you’re very rare, aren’t you?” The captain knelt down to lift the boy’s head up gently. “How many more of you are there, Jack?”

 Exhausted blue eyes lazily turned to him, slight defiance shining in them. Pitch scoffed, knowing he wouldn’t get an answer.

 _No matter. I have this one,_ he thought.

“..Change of plans, Jackie.”

Jack’s salt-and-pepper eyes knitted together in question.

“.....what?”

Pitch simply fisting some of the white hair in his hand, making him yelp. Pulling the boy to his feet, Pitch held onto him as he went to rip the damp sheets off his bed. When they were off to the side, he threw Jack’s body onto the bare mattress.

Jack landed on his back, immediately sitting up and backing away again. His legs worked fine, Pitch noted.

“Wh-what are you..?!” Jack yelped when the pirate grabbed his ankles, pulling him under his body.

Pitch leaned over, stopping when his face was inches away from Jack’s.

“How old are you, Jack?”

“.... ...fifteen...”

“Liar.”

The boy gulped nervously. He’d never been a good liar.

“....nineteen...”

A smirk cruelly graced thin lips. Jack whimpered when he was suddenly kissed, trying once again to buck the man off of him.

Pitch pulled back from him, staying close. “You’d better stop, Jack,” he warned, “or you won’t walk away unhurt.”

Jack stayed silent and stiff.

“Good boy, Jack.” The pirate lifted a hand to brush back his hair gingerly. “Now... if you listen to me, and do as I say... it won’t hurt as much. Remember, I can very well sell you off to a very bad place. But I don’t want to do that, Jack, trust me. You’re already very dear to me...

“You just have to listen. Do you understand me, Jack? If you don’t listen to me, I’ll have to punish you.... Do you understand?”

The captive bit his lip, terrified, before nodding slowly. He whimpered when warm lips pressed against his again, forcing himself not to struggle, although the kiss was gentle.

Pitch held his head still as he kissed him, biting at the boy’s lips before moving to kiss down his jaw. He ignored Jack’s little gasps, nipping and sucking at the soft, cold skin.

“Good Jack... Good boy...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short, but oh well.
> 
> The next chapter is the sex scene. If you don't like rape, don't read, okay?


	3. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch claims Jack as his own.
> 
> (Don't like rape, don't read! This is all this chapter is.

Jack closed his eyes tightly, trying not to cry as he lied still. He didn’t want to be sold off; one of the elders had escaped from a human ring after being captured by pirates. She was sold to the inland, and forced to perform tricks for the first year. After that, she was beaten and forced to do maintenance on ships. She was put into a prostitution ring for a little while, but only being able to perform oral (she was unable to turn into a human), she was sold back to the zoo. How she escaped is unknown, but it was five years before she returned home. She had scars everywhere on her body.

Jack personally thought this was no better, but with the pirate, he knew what he was going to get. Pitch hadn’t hit him yet, and honestly didn’t seem like a man to do that, but Jack couldn’t be sure. He just didn’t want to be sold off...

Jack gasped and whimpered loudly when calloused hands grabbed his ass. He looked down at Pitch, who was still kissing down his ribs. He already had left little red marks on his neck and chest, and was continuing to litter them across his stomach.

The boy let his head rest back, staring at the ceiling and trying to distract his mind from what was going on. He jerked when Pitch kissed his hips, but calmed himself.

“Ah....an....” He bit his arm as a warm hand grabbed at his half-hard member. Pitch pumped his hand. 

“Good boy, Jack,” Pitch hummed again, watching with heavy lust as the foreskin slowly retracted, showing the red head of Jack’s member.  He kept as quiet as he could, listening to the boy’s sweet, scared whimpers.

Leaning over more, he ran a hot tongue over the lukewarm skin. Jack shuddered and bucked, though Pitch immediately grabbed his hips. He growled lightly, telling his prisoner to keep still. Jack cried a little, though rested his back against the hard mattress.

Pitch licked and ran his hand along the member for a while more, before bringing the head into his mouth. He’d never done this before, but has had it done to him. It wasn’t like he thought it would be, but by Jack’s involuntary moans, he must’ve been good at it.

Slowly sliding more into his mouth, the dark haired man hummed, sending vibrations along the shaft. He felt the boy shudder again.

He continued this, raising his head before pulling it all into his mouth again. The boy wasn’t long, so it was pretty easy to deep throat him. He sucked in a rhythm, running his tongue thickly along the vein on the underside of the shaft.

“Hm....nmhn....” Jack whimpered and moaned softly; biting so hard at his hand that he drew a little blood. He felt disgusted at how good it felt.

Pitch grimaced a bit at the salty taste of precum, though he kept going. Soon enough, Jack was whining and whimpering, his legs shaking as Pitch moved his head faster. He made sure to keep his hand close by.

He made sure to pull back at the last second as Jack’s back arched, his face contorted in the intense pleasure. Pitch smiled.

“Was that your first orgasm, Jack?” he purred, looking over his work. Jack had sprayed his stomach with his cum, and was shuddering lightly as he came down from his high. Pitch rubbed at his sensitive member again, making sure not to let it go soft.

Reaching over to the bedside table, Pitch pulled out a bottle of lubricant. He unbuttoned the front of his pants to free himself while Jack wasn’t paying attention. Better not scare the boy further; that’d be uncomfortable.

Jack regained his senses just as Pitch finished lathering the lube on himself and his hand. It took him a while to figure out what he was doing, though it finally hit him when he felt the taller man’s finger push inside him.

“Ah!” Jack yelped, trying to pull back. He tightened around Pitch, making it more painful. Pitch pushed on his hips, keeping him still. He growled yet again, forcefully telling Jack to calm down.

“No... ...n....” Jack whimpered and struggled a bit more; looking up at the pirate with tears in his eyes. He winced at the apathy he was met with, shuddering in fear. He bucked his hips once more before giving up. He didn’t hold back his tears and cries.

Pitch ignored him, sliding his finger in and out of Jack’s entrance. He soon added another slick finger, forcing Jack to stretch open.

He continued this until he was able to fit three fingers in and move them easily. Jack was still crying and whimpering, though he was long over struggling.

Pitch pulled his fingers out, leaning over to kiss at Jack’s neck.

“Good boy, Jack,” he cooed, distracting Jack with kisses to his cheek and lips while he positioned himself. He pulled the boy into a deep kiss before pressing against him.

Jack whimpered and tried to pull away. He was tight, but Pitch managed to get all the way in. He wasn’t that large, so it wasn’t that hard, but Jack was still uncomfortably tight.

Pitch grabbed the smaller member again, pumping it a bit and getting Jack to moan a little before starting to thrust shallowly.

He picked up speed after a bit, pulling back to sit up. He looked down at his toy, who was clenching his teeth and trying to grab onto something with his fists. His eyes were shut, tears still streaming down his temples steadily.

Pitch touched his hip with his free hand, rubbing circles in his skin while thrusting faster and deeper. He moved his hand away from Jack’s cock, using it to grab his other hip to get more leverage.

Jack’s whimpers grew louder the faster Pitch went, slowly turning into yelps, then into brief screams. Pitch was doubled over him, moaning lightly, thrusting quickly and deeply into him. The slap of wet skin echoed through the room, turning the older man on more.

The pirate closed his eyes and groaned, his thrusts becoming erratic and harder as he came closer. Jack shuddered in pain, still screaming and trying not to thrash around too much.

“Ah... aha.... ahn...” His back arched as Pitch barely brushed against his prostate. Pitch didn’t notice however, and only scraped it once or twice before grunting harshly.

“Gah....” he buried himself deep into Jack as he came, squeezing his hips to leave bruises.

Jack laid there until Pitch pulled out. He immediately rolled away, pulling his legs up to his chest to hold them. The taller man looked over him for a bit, before cleaning himself off and pulling his pants up again.

“Are you hungry, Jack?” he asked as he covered him with a dry blanket. “I can get you some food.”

When he didn’t receive an answer, Pitch shrugged his shoulders and left the room.

Jack remained where he was, crying and holding himself tightly. He shuddered, disgusted and hurt. His arm brushed his own cum and he winced, remembering what Pitch made him feel. He sobbed more when his hips pulsed steadily with pain.

 _I hate this..._ he thought. _I can’t... ...I can’t do this... but I don’t wanna be sold... ...I don’t know what to do...Help me, somebody... please...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
> So I have no more ideas for this; I seemed to have forgotten them????
> 
> Anyway, so I'll end this here
> 
> FEEL FREE TO WRITE CONTINUATIONS OF THIS. I TOTALLY GIVE YOU PERMISSION AND WOULD LOOOOVE TO SEE THEM OKAY?? Just do that "based on" option or whatever it was when you first submit it, I guess?? Then maybe a link in the comments????
> 
> OKAY THAT'S ALL I'VE GOT TO SAY BYE  
> **


End file.
